These Paths That Our Hearts Wander
by amagicalship
Summary: Canon divergence from 3x10. What if they were able to stop Pan's curse without sending everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, and Hook was forced to comply with his promise to back off from Emma? Where would their hearts take them, and would they somehow find their way back to each other? A/N: I know this has been done before, but here's my take on the Emma/Neal/Hook love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

"And yet my heart wanders away,  
My soul roams with the sea, the whales'  
Home, wandering to the widest corners  
Of the world, returning ravenous with desire."  
~ The Seafarer

Killian sauntered down the sidewalk on a typical cold and grey morning, not particularly seeking a destination, but letting his legs mimic his current state of mind. Since they had returned from Neverland and Pan had been vanquished, life had returned to normal. Or at least as normal as it gets in Storybrooke.

Most people had a place and a purpose in this town and a life to return to, but alas, he did not. He was an outsider; a co-conspirator of Cora's, as much at home here as Greg and Tamara had been.

Now that the Crocodile had sacrificed himself, he didn't even have a point of vengeance to focus on. All was well in the world, and he found himself adrift without a course, lost at sea.

Not that he was planning on renewing his previous dark enterprises. He was a changed man; a man reminded that he could be a part of something; a man who remembered what it was like to be honorable. And dammit if those same honorable intentions weren't sharply biting at his heart the same way the icy breeze coming off the Maine waters were biting at his face.

 _Emma._

He tried not to think of her, he did. But everything in this blasted place reminded him of her, including why and how he ended up remaining here in the first place. She had set his compass straight for the first time in centuries and he would have happily devoted his time to courting her properly if it weren't for the promise he had made to Bae.

" _For the sake of the boy_ ," he had pledged, and he had meant it. He just didn't realize the price he would pay to keep that promise would be so costly. If there was another way to pay two debts with one coin, he hadn't figured it.

It seemed a worthy sacrifice for the young lad, and perhaps for Baelfire as well. Yes, Milah had made her own choice to abandon her son, but he certainly hadn't steered her away from the idea. Later, when Bae had been with him on his ship, he'd seen firsthand the damage he had caused and it pained him greatly. He knew directly what it felt like to be left behind, to be the victim of a broken home, and yet he'd let it happen to someone else in the same manner. Not again, and not to Henry, who he was growing increasingly fond of.

Killian stopped before a large rosebush overhanging someone's picket fence, eyeing it carefully. He let his fingers brush over a few tender buds before he closed his eyes and bent forward to smell one. Sweet perfume filled his nostrils, and he nodded his approval. Selecting the most lovely flower, he gripped it in his hand while he used his hook to cut it free. Lavender, representing enchantment. Yes, this would do nicely.

Just because he had promised to back off did not mean he would give up hope. Hope that Emma's heart was already too compromised to return to Bae. Hope that beyond all doubt or reason, her heart already belonged to another. And hope that perhaps one day the lad could still have a happy home - one that perchance would include a devilishly handsome pirate.

~/~

Emma shuffled towards the door of the loft, yawning as she stretched her arms. It had been another rough night's sleep, a sleep clouded by memories of enchanted jungles, dark hair, leather and rum. Now _there_ was a problem she hadn't yet sorted, and one she would make no attempt to before strong coffee had been obtained.

Try as she might to return to life as usual in Storybrooke, there was a shadow hanging over her. A shadow that made her pulse race whispering things like, " _When I win your heart, Emma_ ," or " _She has me now, she doesn't need something to remember me by_."

Two men determined to be by her side, when she herself wasn't even sure she required someone in that position. " _You're going to have to make a choice, Emma_." " _The only thing I have to choose is the best way to get my son back_."

Well, she did have her son back, and she was so very grateful he was alive and well (and in the correct body). She had told her parents that the Savior doesn't get a day off, but it would appear she was wrong. And what was left to fill the void? Man problems.

Of course, lately Hook didn't seem as determined as he had been before. While Neal was quick to remind her that they had never had their lunch date, Hook hadn't even attempted to ask her out. Or make some cheesy innuendo-laden comment. Or even raise an eyebrow, come to think of it. And try as she might to deny it, she missed it. It's not everyday a man promises to win your heart, after all. But perhaps it was all just words, as fluffy and ruffled as the shirts he wore beneath his vests.

No. She knew that wasn't true. He had been speaking the truth when he made that vow, she knew it deep in her heart. And then there had been _that kiss…_

She hadn't much time to think about it in the days following, but even now her lips still burned at the memory, as she paused to touch them softly. But then there had been that run-in with the fairy...and other places in her body still burned at _that_ memory.

On top of it all, there was the way Henry looked up at her and Neal as if all of his dreams were finally coming true. And a not-so-small part of her wanted to be able to give him that - a family, a real home with a mother and father who loved him. Neal would always be her first love, would always hold that special place in her heart, like it or not. But he had also broken her, left her alone without so much as a goodbye. Even though he was trying to make up for it now, she wasn't sure they could ever truly rekindle those flames.

Man problems. Just what she did not need.

Opening the door, she bent down to retrieve the newspaper. Either the paperboy was sidelining as a florist, or someone had been by this morning, and her ears were suddenly hot and tingly. A single lavender rose had been placed on top of the folded paper. Picking it up, she brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled as good as it looked.

Turning, she walked towards the kitchen table, eyeing the flower suspiciously.

"Morning, Emma!" Mary Margaret walked into the kitchen wearing a way-too-cheerful grin on her face.

"Morning," Emma grumbled back.

"Ooh! A lavender rose. Someone must find you enchanting!" she chirped with another radiant smile.

Emma scoffed. "Someone left it on the doorstep."

"Must have been Neal. Aren't you meeting him for lunch today?"

Emma's heart lurched in her chest and she sighed in irritation. "Yeah, we're meeting for lunch at Granny's. It's no big deal, OK?"

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows slightly as she tilted her head in that knowing way. "OK, if you say so! Coffee?"

"Yes, please." Emma groaned inwardly. Everyone seemed to have ideas about her love life, and it was only furthering her growing sense of suffocation. She sat down heavily at the table, unfolding the Storybrooke Daily Mirror and laying it out in front of her. She needed to be alone for a bit, get her head straight.

David walked in, kissing Mary Margaret on the cheek as he went to the fridge for something. "Good morning! How are my two favorite ladies today?"

"Emma has a secret admirer leaving her flowers on our doorstep!"

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother's sing-song tone, running a hand through her hair. "How do you even know it's for me? It's not like it has my name on it or anything!"

"Hmm. Well, I'm afraid I can't take credit. You know where I've been all morning," David said as he gave Mary Margaret a very pointed look. _Yech_. She really needed to get her own place.

"Hey, Dad, I think I'm going to go for a little walk before heading into the station today. Is that alright with you?"

David looked at her with concern. "Everything alright, Emma?"

"Yeah, sure. I just feel like stretching my legs, that's all." She gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I'm sure I can handle things at the station. It's been pretty quiet lately, which is nice." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Great, thanks."

Some fresh air, that would do her good. Right?

~/~

Killian continued walking aimlessly, his head and heart still a whorl of emotion. Crossing through the park, he was making his way around the pond when he spotted something that made him stop in his tracks. Her long fair hair was spilling over her shoulders, brow furrowed in concentration as she sat with legs crossed upon a park bench, staring out over the water.

Dare he approach her? Every moment he spent with her just furthered his torment. Yet, there was something about the tense set of her shoulders that spoke of distress, and he immediately longed to hold her in his arms and soothe away whatever was troubling her. In the end, his legs made the decision for him, leading him where he most feared and most desperately wanted to go.

"Swan?"

She looked up in surprise, her eyes a mixture of fear and uncertainty.

"Hook."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked gently, taking the farthest position he could on the bench.

Emma sighed heavily, and he wondered if he'd made a mistake.

"You look vexed," he started, reaching inside his jacket pocket. "Rum?"

She eyed the proffered bottle, and seemed to consider it before she shook her head. The barest of smiles lit up her face.

"No, thanks. I still have to head into work, and I don't think the Sheriff is supposed to have rum on her breath."

"Suit yourself, then," he answered before taking a swig himself. He put the bottle down on the bench and retrieved the stopper, steadying the bottle with his hook as he used his hand to seal it up again. When he looked up, she was watching him, a curious expression on her face.

"That must be hard, only having one hand to work with."

He thought about making a lewd remark before he changed his mind, knowing full well the value of honesty in building rapport. "It is, at times. But I've had a long while to learn how to manage." He grinned at her then, and she smiled sympathetically.

"You're not usually out here staring at the scenery. Is everything alright?" he asked earnestly.

When she looked up, he could tell she was considering him, and he held his breath as he waited for her to answer.

She let out a heavy sigh before unfolding her legs from beneath her and kicking at the ground. "It's just...everything's back to normal now. I mean, it _should_ be back to normal. But I feel like I have so many decisions to make, and sometimes it gets overwhelming."

She paused, and seemed to consider her next words. "Henry has his father now, and that's great. But now I have to share him with _two_ other parents, and I'm just not used to it. And I love being with my parents and spending time with them, but the loft is starting to feel cramped and I should really figure out a place to live on my own. Then there's the Lost Boys to deal with. We need to find homes for them, and I have no idea how that's going to work, though I certainly know what it feels like to be a kid without a home. And then what happens next? I mean, we all just stay here in Storybrooke and live happily ever after? One big, magical, random family? Sometimes I just don't know where to go from here, you know? I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. Have you ever felt lost like that?"

When she finally looked up at him, she immediately grew self conscious, tucking her hair behind her ears. His heart was bursting with pride, treasuring the fact that she had opened up to him, and he was afraid his eyes were revealing too much when she looked away again nervously.

"I certainly do, Swan. I spent two centuries seeking revenge for my hand and for my lost love, and now it's over, done with. The Crocodile has been vanquished at his own hand and I'm here in a strange new land without plot or purpose. It's as if the rug has been pulled out from under me," he finished with a flourish, gesturing about him.

She turned her body towards his, resting her arm on top of the bench. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I hadn't really thought about it that way before. You weren't part of the first curse, were you?" Her fingers barely skimmed the cuff of his jacket, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the contact.

"I'm afraid there's no alternate life for me to return to such as everyone else. I'm just a pirate in want of a crew."

She tilted her head at him, her eyes dancing over his face. "You should talk to David. See if there's anything you can help with at the station." She squeezed his wrist.

He tucked his tongue into his cheek, considering her suggestion. "I should do that, you're quite right. Perhaps I can be of use to someone in this town," he added, not bothering to hide his double meaning as he raised one eyebrow.

Before she could respond, however, he rose from the bench, turning to leave. "Alright, Swan. I'll leave you to it, then."

"Killian?" He tensed, a tremor coursing down his spine upon hearing his given name from her lips, then turned back slowly.

"Yes, love?" he almost whispered, struggling to find the words.

"Thank you. You know, for listening."

He smiled then, feeling sheepish as his fingers came to scratch behind his ear.

"Anytime," he said, adding a wink for good measure. Best to walk away now before he did something foolish like profess his undying love and devotion. So he turned away again, missing whatever expression she may have offered him in return, but feeling her stare hot on his back long after he left the park.

~/~

When it was time to meet up with Neal for lunch, he texted her to meet him at the pawn shop.

She opened the door with a jangle. "Hey."

"Oh, hey Ems." He smiled at her, looking up from some papers.

"I was just thinking about you, you know." She walked up to him at the counter.

"I was thinking about you, too," he said, grinning at her mischievously. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean. You weren't part of the curse, you came here on your own. So, any thoughts as to what you're going to do with yourself now that you're here?" she asked, crossing her arms over the counter.

Neal shrugged his shoulders. "Nah. I mean, my father was basically loaded, so I'm pretty much set for awhile. Plus, he had all this wicked cool stuff," he said, gesturing about the shop. "Who knows, maybe I'll run the shop again. It's like my legacy or something, right?" He grinned at her, and Emma swallowed thickly, wondering how he could be so nonchalant this soon after his father's death.

"Right. Well, are you hungry?" She shifted nervously, wondering who would see them together at Granny's.

"Yeah, let's do it! Let me just grab my keys."

Lunch started off somewhat awkward, but Neal was a funny guy, and pretty soon she found herself talking and laughing like she was with an old friend. He was the only one here who knew her when she was young, and it seemed like she was able to tap into that part of herself when she was around him. As she walked away smiling, feeling momentarily at ease, she found herself wondering what it all meant, and the heavy feeling in her chest returned.

On her walk back to the station, she was deep in concentration and not minding where she was going when she ran smack dab into Tinkerbell.

"Oh! Hey! Sorry about that."

"Emma! I've been meaning to talk to you," the fairy said, looking flustered.

"Oh, OK. What about?"

Tinkerbell cleared her throat, looking around nervously. "You remember that day Blue got killed by Pan's shadow? You were just pulling up to Granny's when we heard the scream."

"Yeah, I remember," Emma said flatly, attempting to hide her feelings on the matter.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that there was nothing going on between me and Hook. We had just been talking inside when we heard the scream, and nothing more." She smiled nervously, her eyes shifting about.

"Oh! OK. Well, I'm not sure why you think it matters to me. It's not like I own him or something," she said, trying to appear casual as she waved a hand in the air.

At this, Tink smiled a knowing smile, a twinkle lighting up her eyes. "You may not own all of him, but I think his heart is a different matter," she said, leaving Emma speechless, her mouth dropping open slightly.

"See you around, Emma!" she said, waving as she pranced away.

Wow. That was unexpected, Emma thought. And once again, someone was way too invested in her love life for her own comfort. Small towns were a breeding ground for gossip. Or maybe it was the whole fairy tale people thing. Either way, it was trouble with a capital T.

Once again, she felt suffocated and unsure. So much for her morning walk to clear her head.

When she returned to the station, her father was there waiting for her.

"Hey Emma, how was lunch?"

She hung her jacket up on the coat rack. "Good. Yeah, it was good."

David smiled softly, watching her. "Well, I have some good news for you."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I found someone to take on the Lost Boys. At least until we can find them all homes."

"Really? And what sucker would that be?" He had piqued her curiosity.

"Hook, actually. He just came by here and asked how he could help. I explained our situation with the boys and he agreed to let them live on the Jolly Roger for the time being. Said he could use a new crew to help get the ship back in shape."

Emma clucked her tongue, her eyebrows just about skimming her hairline. "Hmm. That's...that's great."

"It's rather big of him, really. I'd say I'm surprised, but ever since he saved my life in Neverland, I'm having trouble coming up with bad things to say about him." David shook his head softly.

Emma grinned at her father. "That's quite the budding bromance you've got going on there, Dad. Should I be telling Mom about this?" she asked with a raise of one eyebrow.

David rolled his eyes, hands on his hips. "Very funny, Emma." He changed the subject. "We've got some bedding to wash now that they've vacated the place. Want to give me a hand?"

"Sure," she said, still chuckling to herself.

Hook taking on a crew of misfit children? Now that was a development she hadn't expected. Almost as amusing as his newfound friendship with her father. She guessed he really had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian was on his way back to his ship with supplies when he ran into Tinkerbell.

"Lady Bell," he said with a nod.

She stopped in front of him, blocking his path. "Hook. You know, I've been meaning to talk to you. I'm not happy about the way you behaved in front of Emma." She had a glint in her eye and her hands on her hips.

"And how's that?" he asked, feigning indifference once again, hooking his thumb in his belt.

"You let her believe there was something going on between us!" she said, looking exasperated.

"Perhaps. But I was only being honest, as far as I can tell." He pushed his lip out.

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes, huffing. "You were trying to make her jealous, and by all purposes, it seemed to have worked. But, just so you know, I set the record straight with her."

"Did you now?" Killian stroked his chin, feeling his ears grow hot.

"I did, just a little while ago, because I thought it was important. You know, it's not everyday you find your soulmate. I suggest you quit wasting time playing games and let her know how you truly feel!"

Killian scratched behind his ear. "Soulmate? That's a rather strong word, don't you think?"

Tink looked him over, somehow seeing through all his defenses. She softened her voice, placing one hand on his forearm. "I know you love her, Killian. You wouldn't have risked your life for anything else. Just promise me you'll give it a shot. She brings out the best in you, and you in her, I think." She smiled softly at him.

Killian merely smiled in response, a million thoughts racing through his head all at once. He nodded at Tink before he started to walk away.

"If you're done berating me now, I have some children to attend to," he called over his shoulder.

"Children? What children?"

He stopped in his tracks, and turned towards her. "Why, the Lost Boys, of course. I offered to keep them occupied and let them sleep on my ship until proper homes can be found for them."

Tinkerbell beamed in response, and shook a finger at him. "You're doing this for her, Killian! I know it."

He turned away again, determined to get some distance between them. The fairy obviously didn't comprehend the whole story.

His heart and his head were at war. He knew what he was supposed to do, but he also knew what he wanted more than anything in the world.

" _A man who doesn't fight for what he wants deserves what he gets_." He had used those words most judiciously once, and he still believed them to be true. He just had to find a way to both keep his promise and fight the good fight.

~/~

The next morning there was a single stem of blue hyacinth lying atop the newspaper. Emma looked around the stairwell, wondering if anyone was watching her, but didn't see a thing.

"Blue hyacinth! He's professing his undying devotion to you, Emma," Mary Margaret quipped, her face lit up in delight as Emma closed the door behind her.

Emma only rolled her eyes. She had forgotten to ask Neal about yesterday's rose, and made a mental note to ask him about it later, if only to thank him for the thoughtful gesture.

"Did you memorize the meaning of every single flower, or what?" she asked her mother.

Mary Margaret only shrugged. "These are the kinds of things you learn as a princess."

"We don't even know who's been leaving them for sure," Emma continued. "For all we know, one of the dwarves has a crush on you!" she teased.

Mary Margaret laughed, before looking off in the distance. "Well, that's true. But it's far more likely it came from someone who's interested in the _unmarried_ fair maiden who resides here."

Emma sighed, smelling the flower. It had a different scent than the rose, but was equally appealing.

"What if it's...I mean, it could be Hook," she said, barely raising her eyes from the flower.

Mary Margaret's face took on a shocked expression before she answered her, carefully. "Oh! Yes. It could definitely be Hook. I guess I just hadn't considered that possibility."

She looked like she was about to say something else when David entered the room, and the conversation turned to Hook taking on the Lost Boys.

"I'll have to go over there today and see how he's doing with them," Emma said.

"I'll bake some cookies for you to take over!" Mary Margaret smiled, curling her hands around her coffee mug.

"That'd be great."

~/~

"Alright, lads, listen up." Killian strode purposefully across the deck of the Jolly Roger, addressing the Lost Boys as if they were members of his crew.

"You are permitted to call my ship your home for the time being, but there will be rules and responsibilities that I anticipate you will comply with. I am the Captain of this ship, and I expect you to treat me with respect." Killian eyed them seriously, looking each boy in the eye. "Additionally, you will be expected to contribute by helping me restore this ship to its former glory. Savvy?"

None of the boys spoke, and half of them looked at their shoes, scuffing the deck.

He smiled at them and opened his arms wide. "That said, welcome aboard, mates!"

The boys looked up, and a few of them smiled in response. The tiniest one raised his hand. He had a mop of curly brown hair, round pink cheeks, and wide blue eyes the color of the sky.

"Aye, you there, what's your name?" He pointed at him.

"I'm Jasper, sir, and I have a question."

Killian bit his lip as he knelt down before the boy. "Yes, lad?"

His eyes grew even wider as he examined Killian's face from close up. "Will you teach us the stars, Captain?" he asked in a small voice, looking up at the sky.

Killian smiled, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Of course, m'boy. How else shall you learn to be a proper sailor if I don't teach you how to read the stars?"

Jasper looked as if he wanted to hug him in response, so great was the joy that lit up his face, and something in Killian was healed, a piece of his heart mended and sewn.

He stood up and ruffled the boy's hair, regarding the rest of his rag tag crew. He may have been doing this for Emma, but something told him it would be good for him, too.

~/~

Emma parked by the docks, gathering the container of cookies Mary Margaret had given her. She made her way across the parking lot to where the Jolly Roger was moored. As she got closer, she heard Killian's voice booming across the deck.

"That's right, lads! You've got it, now. Pull 'er tight."

She looked up and smiled to herself. Killian had a group of boys behind him, and together they were pulling a large braided rope, probably responsible for hoisting the mainsail.

In the light of the sun, she could see the sweat glistening on his face. She noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket or vest, but only his thin black shirt, already unbuttoned practically to his stomach. As he moved, the muscles in his chest and shoulders flexed and tensed, and she bit down hard on her lower lip.

She continued watching for a moment before she shook her head to clear it. Better move before someone caught her staring.

Walking up the gangplank, she noticed a flurry of activity aboard the ship. While some boys were helping Killian with the sail, a few others were mopping the deck and polishing metal surfaces with rags and polish. She was impressed. He knew how to run a tight ship.

Her presence was finally revealed when her boot heels clomped across the wood surface of the deck, and several of the Lost Boys stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

Jasper dropped his mop and ran over, stopping in front of her legs and looking up at her.

"Hi, Emma!" he smiled and waved.

She smiled back at him. "Hey kiddo. How's life aboard a pirate ship?"

"Awesome!" he said enthusiastically. Then he saluted her and ran back to his mop, picking it up. Emma giggled softly.

When she looked up, she noticed Killian watching her, a mysterious expression crossing his features, and their eyes caught, sending a rush of heat down her spine. He finished tying up the rope and made his way over to her.

"Swan, what a lovely surprise! Quite literally, in fact," he said with a twinkle in his eye and a slight bow. "What brings you aboard?"

Close up, she was having trouble not staring at all that dark chest hair, and the way his complexion was made ruddy by strenuous work. His hair looked better than usual, tousled and messy in the wind. But it was his eyes that were arresting - they were radiant and clear in the afternoon sun, and she thought somehow they shone brighter than usual.

Forcing herself to speak, she cleared her throat lightly. "Hi, um, Killian. I just wanted to see how things were going with the kids and if you needed any help." She held out the container of cookies to him. "Mary Margaret insisted on baking cookies."

Killian took the cookies and balanced them against his waist with his hook. Then he turned, putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling twice, sharp and loud.

"Listen up boys! This most generous creature has brought you a treat. That means it's break time!"

He set the container down on a barrel and the boys immediately dropped what they were doing and ran over, cheering in excitement. Emma smiled at the sight, happy to see them full of energy.

Killian returned to her side, and they made their way over to the railing, where they leaned against it, looking out to sea.

"The boys look happy," she commented.

"Aye. You'd be surprised what a little fresh air and hard work can do for even the most unruly lad."

"I see that. Or even a ship's captain," she said, smirking at him.

Killian ducked his head, and she noticed the tips of his ears were pink. When he looked up at her through his long eyelashes, she had to suck in a harsh breath.

"So, is everything going alright? Do you need help with anything?"

He shook his head slowly, glancing towards the boys. "We appear to be managing for the time being. Making dinner for six children was a bit of an adventure last night, but nothing I can't handle."

Emma hummed in agreement. "Alright. Well, be sure to let us know if there's anything we can do to help out. Besides plying them with cookies, of course." She chuckled, and Killian joined her.

"I'll be sure to let you know," he said, looking her over closely as he leaned towards her.

Finding her voice hoarse, she got out in a gruff whisper, "It was awfully nice of you to do this."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It seemed like the right thing to do," he said, and then looked away bashfully, scratching behind his ear in that endearing way of his.

She remembered what Tink had said earlier, " _his heart belongs to you_ ," and her own heart did a flip flop in her chest as she felt her cheeks grow warm, wondering if this could all somehow have been for her.

Unconsciously, she found herself staring at his rosy lips, watching as he ran the tip of his tongue between his teeth. It seemed like mere inches separated them now, and she could smell his musky scent mingling with the salty ocean air. It would be so easy to grab his collar and kiss him senseless like she'd done in Neverland. She put her hand on his arm, and when she looked up, it was into his piercing blue gaze, full of tender emotion.

"Killian, I-"

Whatever she was going to say was lost forever when a torrent of soapy water was falling in front of her, and she jumped back to avoid it. The boys had dumped an entire bucket over Killian's head, soaking him through and through.

He growled, turning towards them, and Emma feared for the worst. One of the older boys called out, "You looked like you could use some cooling off!" Then the boys all started laughing uproariously and Killian's angry features transformed into a grin. He shook his finger at them and admonished them, saying, "Vengeance shall be mine!" Then he ran to the nearest bucket of soapy water and picked it up, running after them.

Emma laughed until her stomach hurt, clutching at her waist, as Killian ran around the deck, splashing water everywhere while the boys screamed and ran away. She wasn't sure what she had expected to happen when she came for a visit, but it certainly hadn't been this.

When all the water was gone, Killian dropped the bucket on the deck and addressed the crew, who were hiding behind various masts and things. "Alright. Break time is over, boys. Back to work!"

The boys all saluted him, standing up straight. "Aye, aye, Cap'n!" They continued to chuckle and elbow one another, but eventually they got back to their chores as Killian made his way over.

Emma admired the way every inch of his dark clothing clung to his form, leaving little to the imagination. She was biting her lip again when he approached her.

"As you can see, Swan, I've got everything under control!" he said, smiling brightly and raising his hand and hook in an expression of defeat.

Emma laughed despite herself. "I can see that. Alright, Captain. Looks like you could use a change of clothing." She barely resisted the urge to touch him and find out just how wet he really was.

He raised his eyebrow, biting his lip, but the expected innuendo never came. Instead, his expression sobered and he nodded at her. "Right you are. Thanks for coming by to check on us, Emma. And please let Mary Margaret know how much the boys enjoyed the cookies."

She blinked when he said her name, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. Averting her eyes from the way his nipples were showing through his shirt, she turned away and started walking. "Will do! Let us know if you need anything!" she called over her shoulder.

"Oh, and Emma - I was thinking of teaching the boys some swordplay tomorrow, do you think Master Henry might like to join us?"

She turned back, considering. It would be good for Henry to spend some time with the Lost Boys, now that they were free from Pan's influence. "Yeah, he would like that a lot. When should I bring him by?"

"Tomorrow after lunch should be fine."

"Alright, see you then. Goodbye boys!" she called as she made her way to the gangplank.

"G'bye!" she heard them call in unison.

When she reached the dock, she couldn't help casting one last glance back towards the deck. Killian was still standing there motionless, watching her. When he saw her looking, he ducked his head and walked away.

She was still blushing when she pulled up outside the Sheriff's station.

~/~

The next morning, Killian awoke at sunrise, the morning light warming the white walls of his cabin. He groaned as he sat up in bed, yesterday's toils making themselves known in aching muscles and stiff joints.

He dressed quickly, climbed the ladder to the deck and then made his way across it as quietly as possible. If yesterday was anything to go by, he knew he had at least a couple of hours before the boys would be up and at 'em.

Walking through town, he found the nearest newspaper box and dropped the necessary coins in. Reaching inside, he pulled out a paper and then walked to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. Turning to the Classified section, he found the header that read, "For Rent."

It only took a moment of reading for him to find something intriguing. He immediately set off in the direction he had come. When he got one block away from the docks, he turned sharply and headed up the lane towards the neighboring houses.

A few blocks up, he stopped in front of the cottage. It was small and white, with a dark roof and vines climbing up the side. The door was painted a deep red color and Killian smiled in approval.

"Yes, this will do nicely," he murmured to himself. "And now, to seek a flower."


	3. Chapter 3

Normally, when Emma awoke on a Saturday morning, the only thing she wanted to do was pull the covers up over her head and go back to sleep. But this time, she immediately thought about what might be waiting for her outside her front door, and she flung the covers off and sprung out of bed like it was Christmas morning. She still hadn't managed to ask Neal about the flowers, and she was starting to feel immensely curious about who was leaving them.

She tiptoed downstairs, hoping her parents hadn't woken up yet. When she got to the door, she gripped the handle and then paused, her heart hammering in her chest. What if there was someone there? What if there was _nothing_ there?

Only one way to find out.

She cracked the door open as slowly and silently as she could. The stairwell was dark, except for the pale line of light spilling out from the loft. It fell over a single purple flower with a gold center and a newspaper, but something looked different about it this time.

She picked it up and saw a red circle around something that the paper had been folded open to present. With one last peek in the hallway, she closed the door softly and turned towards the light coming in from the window.

She read what had been circled: "For Rent: Charming ocean-view cottage, blocks from the water. 2 bedrooms, 2 baths, full kitchen and dining room. Lovely gardens. Available immediately." Underneath was the address and a phone number.

"Huh," she said, feeling more than slightly amazed. She knew she had mentioned wanting to find her own place to quite a few people, but this was, well, she didn't know what it was. Almost like a gift, dropped into her lap. Or on her doorstep, apparently.

She dropped onto the couch, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She held the flower up and tried to remember what it was called...something like a blue dragon...no, that wasn't it. A johnny jump up? No. A crocus! That was it. She typed it into her web browser along with the words "flower meaning" and waited for the results to come up.

"Hope," she said aloud, and almost clapped her hand over her mouth. The flower symbolized hope.

The back of her neck and her ears tingled, and she felt a bit lightheaded. No one had ever done anything like this for her before, and she wasn't really sure what to make of it. She didn't even know who to thank, at least not yet.

When Mary Margaret found her, she was still sitting motionless on the couch, clutching the newspaper and the flower to her chest. Her eyes were a little bit misty, prompting her mother to ask with concern, "Emma, are you alright?"

She smiled at her mom, breaking out of her trance and wiping at her eyes. "Yeah! I'm great actually."

She got up and rubbed Mary Margaret's arm as she passed her. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright," she said, a hint of worry in her voice. "A crocus! You know what that represents, right?"

Emma stopped at the stairs, turning to face her. "Hope," she said, and they locked eyes for a moment, drinking in each other's joy.

"That's right! Look at you, a regular princess in training!" Her face glowed at her daughter.

Emma chuckled as she made her way up the stairs. She had a cottage to see.

The cottage, which was owned by a lesser-known citizen of the Enchanted Forest, turned out to be exactly what Emma was looking for. She couldn't believe her luck, grinning to herself the whole way home.

When she arrived back at the loft, Neal was there with Henry, dropping him off for the rest of the weekend. His back was turned to her as she entered the main room, and she only caught part of his conversation with her father, but it was enough to sour her mood.

"...don't you think you should step up as Sheriff, David? I mean, Emma does a fine job and all, but you're her father! And I imagine everyone in town finds it odd that someone younger and...female is the Sheriff while you're filling the role of Deputy. Am I right?"

David's brow was furrowed as he addressed Neal in a stern voice. "Emma was voted Sheriff in a public poll, Neal. I know that was before you got here, but you must understand the formality of that, don't you? And frankly, she has a lot more experience in law enforcement than I do."

Neal continued his argument as Emma walked up behind him, her blood boiling.

"You mean her stint as a bailbonds person? I'd hardly call that 'law enforcement' David, more like rounding up the fray."

Emma cleared her throat loudly behind him, and he turned, eyes widening.

"Emma! Oh, hey babe! I didn't know you were here."

She crossed her arms over her chest, glowering at him. "Yeah, I suppose you didn't. Otherwise you might not have been insulting my job qualifications."

Neal grimaced, holding his hands out in a plea. "Hey, no. I just was asking David if maybe you shouldn't take a step back from being Sheriff for awhile. You know, since you seem a bit stressed and all. I thought maybe you could use a break, that's all."

Emma scoffed at him. "Really. Because being Sheriff of a small town full of fairytale characters is the most stressful thing I've done in my life? And I even have magical powers I can use in case my gun ever fails me."

Neal raised his eyebrows at her. "What? You mean that trick you did lighting the candle?"

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Neal, I'm the Savior. No one knows just how powerful my magic is, but I can do a hell of a lot more than light candles with it!"

Henry inserted himself between them, looking distressed.

"Mom, Dad. Please don't fight!"

Emma's expression immediately softened as she gathered Henry in her arms.

"Hey, kid. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Your father and I aren't fighting, we're just having a difference of opinion." She looked pointedly at Neal.

He put his hands in his pockets. "That's right, Henry. I didn't mean your mother any disrespect. I'm sorry if we upset you."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him when he said the word, "we."

"I was just leaving anyway. Give me a hug. It's been great hangin' with you, buddy. I'll see you tomorrow at Sunday dinner, alright?"

Henry pulled out of Emma's embrace to hug his father. He smiled up at him as he said, "Sounds great!"

"No hard feelings, OK, Emma? I'll catch you later, David," Neal called as he walked to the door. When the door closed with a firm thud, Emma turned to look at her father who had a rather concerned expression on his face.

She let out a labored breath, trying to shake off the flood of emotion that was threatening to overtake her. Hearing Neal downplay her abilities was like pouring salt on a very old, very deep wound. And it hurt, especially considering how much fun they had had together the last time she saw him.

Henry was looking up at her as if he was worried she might cry, so she managed to pull herself together and plaster a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, guess what? I may have found a place for Henry and I to live!"

Henry's expression immediately shifted, as he smiled wide. "Really!? Awesome, where is it? What's it like?"

Emma laughed, ruffling his hair. "It's a nice little cottage, close to the docks. In fact, we can walk by on the way to the ship if you want to."

"Cool! I'll go grab my jacket."

Emma smiled, relaxing a bit. She thought of the crocus, and the hope she felt intertwined with finding the cottage. It seemed like things were starting to come together, like the decisions that had weighed so heavily on her mind a few days ago were already starting to figure themselves out.

She looked up when David sighed, dropping his knife that he had been using to spread mustard on his sandwich. "Do you really have to move out? It's been so nice having you here, Emma."

She smiled at him understandingly as she rested her arms on the bar. "I know, it has, and this will always feel like home to me, I think. But there's nothing wrong with your thirty year old daughter having a little space. And it's like, less than a mile away." She waved her hand in the air.

David stuck out his lower lip a bit, sighing again. "Well, I suppose you are right. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that."

She smiled at him.

"Did you still want me to pick up Henry later?"

"Yeah, that would be great." She walked towards the door. "Ready, Henry?"

They walked to the docks, passing by the cottage, and Henry was talking a mile a minute, asking lots of questions about when they could move in and what kind of furniture they could get. Suddenly he got quiet, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Do you think...would my dad ever come live with us there?"

Emma sighed, knowing somehow it would come to this, but still unprepared. She considered her words carefully.

"You know, Henry, as much as that sounds like a wonderful idea, life isn't always so simple. Your father and I, we love each other a lot. But that doesn't mean we're going to be together as a couple, OK? No matter what happens, though, we'll both still love you, and we'll both still be your parents. Does that make sense?"

Henry nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. He smiled up at her. "It's OK Mom, I understand. I just want you to be happy."

She smiled back at him, hugging his shoulder. "Aw, kid. _You_ make me happy, you know that?"

They had reached the Jolly Roger, and she walked with him up the gangplank and on to the ship, where the boys were clearing space on the deck for their lesson.

Killian came over to them, smiling broadly. "Greetings, Swan. Master Henry," he nodded.

Emma smiled, amused by his flowery language, and suddenly felt nervous. "Hi, Killian."

The name wasn't lost on Henry, who looked up between the two of them with a scarily perceptive expression on his face. She felt her cheeks grow hot, as if she'd been caught doing something naughty.

"So, uh, Henry, David should be by to pick you up around 3 o'clock, OK?" She squeezed his shoulder.

"'K. Bye, Mom!" he said before making his way towards some of the boys, waving in greeting.

"Care to stay and watch for awhile?" Killian asked, his face hopeful.

Considering the looks Henry was giving them, she knew that was not an option. "Sorry, I can't. I have to head into the station to check in on a few things. David will be by for him later, though," she said, backing away slowly. "Thanks for including him," she added with a soft smile.

"Of course. Henry is always welcome on my ship," he said, taking a half-step towards her, his gaze heavy on her face.

She didn't say anything, her heart suddenly beating a mile a minute. Why did he always have this effect on her? She was a fully grown woman, and yet this roguish pirate managed to make her feel like a teenager again. Even without the innuendos and the eyebrows. In fact, the effect was almost worse without them.

"Have fun, boys!" she called, all but running off the ship. She needed to put some distance between them, somehow untangle the mess her heart was in. Something that seemed nearly impossible whenever _he_ was around.

She let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding, and refused to look back, even though she felt his gaze hot on her back as she walked away.

~/~

Later that day, David made his way to the Jolly Roger. When he came aboard, Killian was in the midst of his lesson, walking in circles around the boys as they sparred with wooden swords.

He halted in his path when he noticed the prince walking across the deck.

"Why, it's Prince Charming himself! What an honor to have you aboard," he said cheekily as he leaned against his sword, bowing slightly.

David smirked at him, looking around at the boys. "Don't stop on my account."

"Nonsense. The boys were in need of a break in any case." He addressed the children, "At ease, gentleman. We'll resume our lesson shortly."

The boys dispersed across the deck, some continuing their swordplay, others engaging in different activities. Henry looked up and waved, but was deep in conversation, so David didn't bother to interrupt him just yet.

He picked up one of the wooden swords, examining it. "Do these hold up well under pressure?" he asked, twirling the sword in the air.

Killian watched him. "Care to find out?"

David walked towards him, tossing the sword between his hands. Then he widened his stance, holding the sword up.

"Think you can take me, pirate?" he asked with a spark in his eye that reminded Killian a bit of his daughter.

He smirked at him as he found his place across from the prince. "I'm pretty sure I've had a bit more experience than you, but I don't doubt your skill."

David smiled at him, sizing him up before he made his first strike with a loud, "Hah!"

What the prince lacked in finesse, he made up for in brute strength, and Killian enjoyed the challenge he presented, meeting him lunge for lunge. They fought their way across the deck as the boys watched, enthralled. It seemed like David may have gained the upper hand, when Killian used his hook to hold him off. When he turned to regain his footing, Killian attacked, jabbing him in the side.

"Augh!" the prince cried out, panting. He lowered his weapon, holding out his free hand. "You've bested me, pirate!" Some of the boys clapped and cheered.

Killian lowered his weapon, chuckling. "You gave me quite the test, your highness. And please, call me Killian."

He looked around at the boys, all still watching them with rapt attention. "I hope you all were watching, boys. The prince here is a fine swordsman."

David clapped him on the shoulder, grinning widely. "You're alright, pirate. I mean - Killian," he said. Killian squeezed his shoulder in return, before the men walked some distance away from where the boys were, sitting down on a large container.

Killian offered him his flask, "Rum?"

David took the flask and brought it to his lips, taking a small sip. "Thanks." He handed it back.

"So, um, did Emma come by here yesterday?" he asked, looking out towards the sea.

Killian tensed, wondering where the conversation might be headed. "She did. I told her to give my regards to your wife, in fact. The boys were quite enamored of her cookies."

David smiled. "Oh, I'm glad. Mary Margaret will be pleased to hear that."

Killian studied the prince's face, whose eyes kept shifting between him and anywhere else but his face.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Dave?"

He turned, leaning on the container, before he cleared his throat. "No. I mean...well, I was just wondering how you and Emma have been getting along?"

Killian felt his heart beat faster, and now it was his turn to duck his head, as he pawed at his neck.

"We get along well, I think. I'm afraid with this whole business of fostering the Lost Boys I haven't had much time to focus on anything else," he told him, looking up to gauge his reaction.

David ran his hand through his hair as he took a moment to compose his thoughts. "Well, you let us know if Mary Margaret and I can take over for a night. You know, in case you want to go on a date or something," he finished quickly, his eyes darting nervously about.

Killian had to smile at that. "Are you telling me you approve of me asking your daughter out on a date?"

"No! I mean, yes." He shook his head, before chuckling softly. "Look, I'm not used to this, alright? But I feel like you've really proven yourself lately, and I wanted you to know that you have my blessing, should, you know, you decide to pursue my daughter."

Killian couldn't help but grin at him, before he nodded. When he spoke, his voice came out quieter than before, as he was honestly moved by the gesture. "Thank you, Dave. I take your blessing quite seriously."

At that, David puffed out his chest, addressing him in a commanding voice. "Just don't break her heart, you hear me? You may have bested me today, but I guarantee you I won't be as merciful if you mess with my daughter!"

Killian nodded, smiling. "Aye. Understood."

David handed him back the wooden sword. "Alright, well I'm glad we understand one another." He paused, rubbing his jaw before he continued. "What do you think of Emma being the Sheriff?"

Killian considered his question before answering, "She does an admirable job, I think. She's smart and shows good judgement when it comes to dealing with criminals, which I know from experience. Why?"

"You don't think someone male should be in charge? Someone like, me, perhaps?"

Killian laughed at that. "No offense, Dave, but your daughter is probably better suited for the job. She may actually be tougher than you are!"

David laughed, nodding his head. "You're probably right. Well, then. Mary Margaret is waiting for us back at the loft. Don't forget my offer to watch the kids."

"I won't," Killian said, watching the prince as he got up, making his way over to Henry.

"Hey, Henry! You ready to go?" the prince called.

Henry nodded, exchanging goodbyes with the boys, before he came over to where Killian was still seated, and smiled brightly. "I had an awesome time today, Killian! Thanks for the lesson."

He couldn't help but smile in return. "You're quite welcome, Master Henry. Don't forget what I taught you - it's all in the wrist! You'll have to show your grandfather a thing or two!" he snickered, as David looked all too put-out, his hands on his hips.

"Next time, Hook!" he said, pointing a finger at him, before making his way down the gangplank.

Killian shook his head for a minute, both awed and baffled by their earlier exchange. With the way Emma had looked at him this afternoon, and now receiving the prince's blessing, somehow the promise he had made Bae seemed to hold less and less water.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday morning, Emma managed to sleep in before she sat up with a start. She could hear her parents downstairs talking to Henry and the smell of breakfast wafting up the stairs, which could only mean one thing.

When she padded down the stairs in her pajamas, everyone turned and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious as she tugged at her shirt.

"Don't worry, we didn't bring the paper in yet. You're welcome to do the honors," David told her, smiling as he sipped his coffee.

Everyone was quiet as she made her way to the door, turning the knob as she wondered what would be waiting for her today.

Several stems of pink camellias were laying across the newspaper, and she couldn't help the grin that lit up her face. She brought them in for her family's inspection.

Mary Margaret smiled, a dreamy look on her face as she sighed softly. "Pink camellias!" she all but cooed.

Emma didn't even pretend she wasn't interested now. "OK, so what do these mean?" she asked, holding them up.

"Pink camellias mean someone is longing for you," she replied, her smile growing even wider. "It's SO romantic!" she sighed. Her mother's expression grew thoughtful. "Have you had a chance to ask which of your suitors have been leaving the flowers?"

Emma shook her head. "No, actually, I haven't had a chance to ask. Or I keep forgetting." She laughed softly at herself. "I think part of me likes to pretend it's some mysterious person I haven't even met yet, because the reality of it scares me just a little." She averted her eyes from her parents and son's scrutiny.

"I bet it's Neal," Mary Margaret said, as Emma looked up. "He seems like he's really trying to win you back."

She scrunched her nose. "You know, I don't really remember him being this romantic when we were together. And I have a hard time picturing him looking up flower meanings."

David spoke up. "Hook seems like a bit of a romantic to me."

Mary Margaret looked at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Emma giggled. "Better watch out, Mom. Dad seems to be falling deeper and deeper in love every day."

David rolled his eyes as Mary Margaret snickered. "What can I say? I like the guy, OK?"

"Coming from the man who punched him in the face not too long ago, I'd say that's quite the development," Emma told him.

"Well, he's managed to do the right thing since then, and he seems to have a healthy amount of respect for my daughter, which I appreciate."

Emma raised her eyebrow at that, surprised by her father's obvious high regard.

"I like him, too!" Henry joined in. "I mean, he's not my dad, but he's a cool guy and he knows a lot of stuff about sword fighting and navigating the stars."

Emma sighed, squeezing Henry's shoulder. "I'm sorry to put you in the middle of this, kid. It's probably a bit tough to watch your mom start dating."

Henry only shook his head. "Nah, I just want you to be happy, remember? Besides, having Captain Hook as a stepfather would definitely up my street cred!" he said with a grin.

Her eyes practically bugged out of her head at that statement. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Nobody said anything about a stepfather, OK? I said dating, sheesh!"

"Well, I guess to be dating, you'd have to actually go out on a date, right?" David said, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. His eyes engaged in silent communication with her mother, and Emma couldn't help but smirk at their oneness.

That reminded her of the fact that Hook hadn't asked her on a date yet, and the thought sent her mind places she didn't care to go on a lazy Sunday morning.

She sighed, suddenly desperate for a change of subject. "Thanks, guys. It means a lot to me that you all care, but I think it's time to politely butt out!"

Her family laughed, sharing smiles all around.

David raised his hands in surrender. "Say no more! We'll mind our own business."

Mary Margaret sighed, smiling. "Pancakes?"

"Sure," she said, going to get a plate.

The day passed quickly, everyone more happy and relaxed than they'd been in a long time, except for rare moments when Emma allowed herself to worry about the fate of her love life.

As they were walking to Granny's for Sunday night dinner, she fell in stride with Mary Margaret as the boys went ahead of them.

"So, Emma, I know I said I'd butt out, but I can't help but wonder...don't you want things to work out between you and Neal?" She stroked her arm down Emma's in a soothing manner.

Emma gave her a joyless smile, letting out a deep breath. "There's a lot you don't know, about before. About why Neal and I didn't end up together in the first place."

Her mother's face took on a mixture of determination and sympathy. "Tell me then," she said in a coaxing voice. "I would love to know more about what happened." She tilted her head at her. "Did he hurt you?" They had stopped walking now, and she was searching Emma's eyes with her own.

Emma felt her walls come up, and she desperately wanted to hide, to keep the truth from coming out and stabbing her in the gut like it always did. If she told her mother - _Snow White for Christ's sake_ \- the truth of who she was, of what had happened to her, she would never be able to look at her daughter the same way, and Emma didn't want that. More than anything, she wanted her mother to see her as whole, not broken. It was all too painful, too harrowing to let it come to the surface. Before she even realized what she was doing, she felt her head shaking back and forth, telling her mother "No" with utter resolution.

"I'm sorry Mary Margaret. I want to tell you, I do. I just….can't." Her face contorted as she tried to fight back the tears, swallowing thickly.

Her mother nodded, and Emma saw the disappointment cloud her eyes before she pushed it aside, smiling brightly as she gripped her daughter's arms tightly.

"It's OK. You can tell me when you're ready. It's enough for me to know that you have your reasons not to let Neal back in your life. And if they're important to you, then they're important to me, too."

Emma's heart welled up with love for this woman who had been her friend and now her long-lost mother. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, holding her close for a long moment. "Thank you," she whispered, and when she pulled back, they both had to wipe a tear from the corner of their eyes.

"Let's go have some dinner. Nothing a little grilled cheese and onion rings can't fix, right?"

They walked side by side, her mother's arm around her, and it made her feel young again, protected. Some days it was a lot to get used to, but she had to admit it was nice to have people to lean on.

When they arrived at Granny's, Regina and Neal were there waiting for them. Neal gave Henry a shoulder hug before wrapping his arm around Emma and kissing her on the cheek. She flinched when his lips hit her skin, and immediately tried to cover it with a warm smile.

Regina eyed them warily. Emma knew she felt threatened by Neal's existence. If they were ever to get together and be a family again, she's not sure how Regina would handle it. On the other hand, it would be easier than shuffling between three different parents.

"Emma," she said with a cool nod, sitting down at the table.

"Hey Regina," Emma said, touching her shoulder lightly before she took a chair across the table. Henry took a seat next to Regina and Neal settled next to her, with her parents claiming the last two seats.

They placed their orders and sat waiting for their food, the adults sipping wine or beer while Henry got a Coke.

"I heard Captain Leatherpants is playing Daddy Daycare on the Jolly Roger," Regina said, deadpan.

David chuckled. "That's right! He's got those boys in a full-on pirate training course."

"Let's just hope he doesn't teach them how to drink rum and play liar's dice or the school principal is going to have her hands full!" Regina snarked.

Everyone laughed, but then Henry went on to tell a story about learning sword fighting aboard the Jolly Roger and suddenly Emma felt her mind wander...in the direction of black leather and chest hair.

"Ems? Emma? Hey, Earth is calling, anyone home?" Neal was attempting to bring her back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry. I just zoned out there for a minute," she felt a blush creeping across her cheeks and looked over at Neal. Funny how she never found herself day dreaming about him.

Their food came and everyone dug in hungrily, taking time to share tidbits of what had happened during the week and what local townspeople were up to.

They were just finishing up their meal when Neal said, "So, Emma, Regina agreed to let me take Henry to New York for a visit."

She looked between the two of them, the implications of his statement slapping her hard in the face.

"Um, okaaay. Don't I get a say in this? I didn't realize the two of you were the only ones involved in important decisions regarding Henry's whereabouts." She tried to keep her voice even, but she could feel the ire creeping in heavy.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I assumed you and Neal had talked it over already. At least, that was the way _he_ made it sound," she waved her hand at Neal, a single arched brow punctuating her remark.

"Don't get upset, babe. I can explain," Neal cajoled.

"Don't get upset!? That's the second time you've told me that in as many days. And I am _not_ your _babe_ ," Emma rose quickly from the table, upsetting her empty plate. She could feel steam rising in her ears and needing an outlet, and she decided then and there to go outside and cool off.

Grabbing her jacket, she stomped outside into the cool night air, wanting to hit something but settling for pushing forcefully through the swinging door that hit the doorstop with a bang. She crossed her arms over her chest, too mad to think straight.

Neal followed her outside, pulling on her elbow to move her away from the door.

"Emma, what is going on? I honestly didn't mean to upset you. It seems like you're mad at me no matter what I do lately."

"You didn't think going over my head to make a decision like that with Regina would upset me? Henry's my son, too, you know!" she hissed at him.

"I know that. Of course I know that," he let out a huff, grabbing both her arms. "Look, the truth is, I was kinda hoping we could take that trip together. You know, as a family." He grinned sheepishly at her, and suddenly the fire was gone from her anger. She was always a sucker for his puppy dog face, the same one that Henry used to get what he wanted out of her, too.

She looked away. "Neal, I-"

"Listen, Emma. I told you before that I love you, and I meant it."

Before she could respond, he lunged forward, covering her mouth with his own. She tensed at first, but softened after a moment, needing to see, wanting to know for sure if-

No, it was wrong. _He_ was all wrong. As much as the kiss felt warm and familiar, there was nothing there. She felt no spark, no desire, and she suddenly wanted to be anywhere but there. She pulled back abruptly, and saw the rejection in Neal's face, raw and painful.

She didn't have to say anything, her actions had said it for her.

Neal stepped back, regarding her thoughtfully. "So, that's it, then? It's over, isn't it?" He ran his hand through his hair.

She reached out a futile hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's cool. I don't know what I expected," he said, shaking his head. "When I left you all those years ago, I did a really bad thing, and now I have to pay the price."

Emma pursed her lips, wanting to disagree with him, but knowing that every word was true.

Neal's voice was softer now, his face full of anguish. "Hey, I'm gonna go, OK? You tell Henry and everybody I said goodnight."

She stood there, still, her arms crossed over her chest. "I will."

"We'll talk later, K?" he said, before turning around and stalking off into the night.

Emma could only stare after him, wondering what in the world had just happened. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she didn't know what to feel in that moment.

Suddenly she remembered the flowers, and how she never got the chance to ask Neal about them. Considering everything he had said to her, it was likely he had been the one to leave them. Which meant it wasn't Hook at all, and it wasn't a mysterious stranger, and everything she had allowed herself to think, to hope, to dream...it left a bitter taste in her mouth, and all of a sudden her stomach turned, the greasy food sitting heavy like a rock. She covered her face with her hands and fought the urge to cry, breathing deeply.

~/~

Killian walked towards Granny's, his stride long and purposeful. Tink had offered to read the boys a bedtime story and put them to bed so that he could get a break, and he was feeling extremely grateful for the gesture.

He'd been a ship's captain for more years than he could count, but managing a crew was nowhere near as much work as taking care of six young children. They were always hungry, or tired, or hurting themselves or each other. It was grueling work just to keep them happy for a day, and he was bone-achingly, extraordinarily tired.

He decided to head to Granny's for a beer or two and perhaps a game of darts to clear his head.

As he turned around the corner, he almost ran full-on into Neal, who was headed in the opposite direction.

"Bae!"

"Hook," Neal grumbled. "Thanks for 'backing off' man, I guess you were right after all. Try not to rub it in my face."

Before he could ask for clarification, Neal stomped off, leaving him there with his mouth agape, wondering what in the bloody blazes had just occurred.

He should feel guilty, or perhaps even sympathy, but the only thing that was flooding his veins in that moment was hope. More raw and unbridled hope than he had allowed himself to feel in ages. If things were over between Neal and Emma, that meant his opportunity may have finally arrived.

He continued on towards Granny's, his step a bit lighter, his heart a bit freer. He wondered what type of flower he should prepare for tomorrow's delivery.

As he turned into the patio, he noticed a figure standing there, hands covering her face. He'd know that blonde hair and red leather jacket anywhere, however.

"Swan?" he called hesitantly.

She dropped her hands from her face, and he could see now the distress written all over her features. Putting two and two together quickly, he realized she must have just had a falling out with Neal, and he cursed his dumb luck, inserting himself right into the middle of it.

He stepped closer to her. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

She looked at him with uncertainty, and his heart broke that she still didn't trust him, that she didn't see just how much he cared for her. She shook her head, but didn't really answer him, looking towards the ground as she kicked at a tuft of grass sprouting up between the cement.

"How about you let me buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Oh, so now you're going to go there?" she mumbled angrily. "I'm not in the mood for a drink, or a man for that matter," she said icily, her eyes dark and stormy.

He couldn't help but flinch at her words, wondering why she was suddenly directing so much heat in his direction.

"Why the sudden emnity, darling? I was merely offering my company, should you wish it."

"Maybe I did wish it at some point. What was all that mumbo jumbo you told me in Neverland about winning my heart and then the fun begins?" her eyes narrowed at him. "You haven't even bothered to ask me on a date!"

Killian sighed, wishing it could have been as simple as all that; that there weren't so many people and variables to consider; that he didn't have to be honorable and could have just taken what he wanted right from the start like the selfish pirate he used to be.

He moved into her space, and watched as her eyes grew wide. He could see her shiver at his proximity, and it set his blood aflame. When his nose was just inches from her own, he turned his head sharply, so that his lips were but a hairsbreadth from her ear. What he said next was for her ears only.

"If you're asking me if I still desire you, darling, then the answer has been, and always will be, yes," he said in a low voice, stroking his fingertips lightly down her arm. He backed away, looking through the window to where Henry and her family were still seated at the table. "But sometimes there are more important things than my selfish desires," he finished, nodding his head in the direction of the window.

Emma swallowed, seeming to consider his answer. It may not have been exactly what she wanted to hear, but the fire seemed to have gone out of her anger, and her stance softened. She studied his face for a moment before she looked away.

"I should go back inside," she said. "I'm sure my family is wondering where I've been."

"Aye," he said, nodding his head. "If you change your mind about the drink, I'll be at the bar."

Emma nodded, but didn't say anything, turning and walking ahead of him into the restaurant.

He waved casually at David and Mary Margaret as he entered, and they smiled and waved in return. Regina only gave him a curt nod, her lips pursing as if he were an annoyance. Henry smiled and waved, calling, "Hey, Killian!" He gave him a raise of his hook in response.

Finding a seat at the bar, he exhaled heavily as Granny came over to take his order.

"The usual, Captain?"

"Aye," he said, "Better keep 'em coming this evening." He tossed a few gold coins on the counter and she grinned at him before walking away.

He turned and cast one more glance at Emma, who was gathering up her son and preparing to leave. Her eyes met his momentarily, but she looked away, and he knew without a doubt that his offer to share a beverage would go unanswered.

He saw now he was in a bit of a mess, and he had to figure a way out of it. From her perspective, he had failed to live up to his promise, even though his motives were honorable. He ran his hand over his jaw, contemplating all of these things.

What a difficult, stubborn lass. She was mistaken if she thought he would give up now. He said he was in it for the long haul, and he meant it. This woman had taken over his head and his heart and now there was finally hope that they could be together. He had waited this long; he wouldn't give up now unless a giant monster appeared and crushed him into smithereens.

He saw the way her body responded to his, knew that her fiery passion when she lashed out at him didn't come from indifference. Aye, he would win her heart. He would win her heart if it was the last thing he ever did. And he had all the time in the world to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma had a hard time falling asleep that night. She lay there in bed, replaying the events of the day. She was still angry, but she wasn't sure at who. At Neal, for the mistakes he had made and for thinking that they could ever be a couple again? At Killian, for failing to live up to the expectations he had given her in Neverland? Or at herself, for rejecting them both and being incapable of having a normal relationship with someone?

She put her pillow over her face and screamed into it. Man problems. Just what she did not need.

The next morning, she got up as usual and dressed for a day at work. When she got downstairs, everyone turned and looked at her with the same curious scrutiny that they had displayed the day before.

"Good morning, guys," she said. "Henry, is your homework in your bag?"

Her mother looked at her in disbelief. "Aren't you going to see what's waiting for you at the door today?"

Emma returned her gaze, unflinching. "I'm pretty sure that it was Neal the whole time. And after last night, there aren't going to be any more flowers."

Looking exasperated, David turned, walking towards the door. She thought she heard him mutter, "My money's on the pirate," but she couldn't be sure.

They all watched as he opened the door and bent down to pick up the newspaper, but his broad form hid whatever he found there. When he turned around, Emma's breath caught in her throat. He was holding a long-stemmed rose, in a beautiful coral color.

Her mother raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, that makes a strong statement."

"What?" Emma asked, looking at Mary Margaret. "What does it mean?"

Instead her father answered, "A coral rose, symbolizing desire." He twirled the flower in his fingers until he was close enough to hand it to her.

Henry looked up from his cereal at that, scrunching his nose as if the whole thing was making him a bit uncomfortable.

She looked down at the flower, perfect in symmetry and possessing infinite delicate petals, and she immediately recalled her conversation with Hook last night. " _If you're asking me if I still desire you, darling…_ " A shiver ran down her spine. This was her answer, pure and simple. And he was also revealing himself, sending a message that she was sure to pick up on, despite the subtlety.

"It was Hook, the whole time…" She thought about the different flowers he had left for her and their meanings...a lavender rose for enchantment, a blue hyacinth for devotion. A purple crocus for hope and a pink camellia for longing. And now, a coral rose for desire. He had found her a place to live, and spent the week taking care of the Lost Boys when she had suggested maybe he could help out in some way. She was awestruck...no one had ever done anything like this for her before.

"I told you, he's a romantic. It takes one to know one, I guess," her father said, smiling as he kissed Mary Margaret on the forehead.

Emma put the rose on the counter, wanting to deal with it later. She looked at the clock. "Come on, Henry, you're going to be late for school."

Henry leapt up from the table, grabbing his backpack. "Bye Gramma, bye Gramps!" he called as he rushed to the door.

"I'll probably pick up some breakfast from Granny's, let me know if you want anything!" she told her father as she walked to the door.

David looked perplexed, but only waved and said goodbye.

Later that day, Emma picked up two takeout coffees and walked to the pawn shop. As she closed the door behind her, Neal looked up at her with trepidation.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." He put down what he was doing.

She leaned against the counter, sliding the coffee towards him. "Peace offering?"

"Thanks," he said, smiling tightly, picking up the coffee and taking a sip.

"So, about last night…" she started.

"It's OK, you don't have to say anything," Neal offered, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you were expecting," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Neal nodded, twisting the coffee cup on the counter. "I'm thinking about moving back to New York, and I want you to be the first one to know."

Emma drew back, surprised. "Wow, that was sudden."

"It's not, actually. I've been thinking about it for awhile, that was why I wanted to take you and Henry for visit."

"Oh," she said, the dots connecting.

"Yeah, I mean, I had a job there and a life. I have friends who are probably wondering what in the hell happened to me."

They both laughed, knowing how absurd their lives really were.

"I'd love to see you try and explain that one," she said.

"Oh, well, you know, I had to go spend some time with my father who's a sorcerer, and then I found out my fiance was actually a minion of Pan's and I got shot and thrown in a portal which took me to Neverland. Does that about sum it up?"

Emma laughed even harder, and Neal joined her until they both quieted.

"What about Henry?" she asked, concern for her son outweighing her own.

He looked her in the eyes. "Hey, look. I'll never do to Henry what my father did to me. I love that kid, OK? It'd be great if you'd let him come visit me now and then, and I can still come back for visits, too. I mean, the shop will still be here."

Emma looked him over, thinking about all they had been through together. "I'd like for us to be friends," she said quietly.

"Always, Emma. Always. But I can't say I'd enjoy watching you get swept off your feet by that scoundrel of a pirate."

She gasped in shock. "And just who says he's going to sweep me off my feet?"

Neal sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "Let's just say I happen to know he's good at that sort of thing." There was bitterness in his voice, but after scratching his head, he smiled at her again, grabbing her hand. "I just want you to be happy, Emma. Even if it's with him. I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I've done, but you're the best and you deserve to be happy."

Emma smiled freely at him. "I want that for you, too."

They stared at each other for a moment, before she broke the gaze. "Alright, I better head back to the station. Let me know about New York. Henry will be pretty sad about it, but he'll live."

"Yeah, he's got a hell of a mom to keep him company! Or two!"

Emma laughed, holding up her coffee cup in a salute as she turned and left the shop. She walked slowly back to the station, sipping her coffee and thinking as she walked. At least that little knot was untangled. Now, there was just the question of the tall, dark, and pirate variety.

As she continued walking, her feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and suddenly she found herself down at the docks, a hundred yards from his ship. She was still angry with him, but curious, too. What exactly had he meant about 'some things being more important than his own selfish desires?' He had looked at Henry. Did he stop pursuing her for Henry's sake? Or even, somehow, for Neal's?

She heard giggling and a deep voice singing a jaunty sailor's song. Looking towards the boat, she saw Killian with Jasper on his shoulders, merrily bouncing around the ship as he sang his tune. As he bobbed and weaved back and forth, Jasper clung to his head with both hands, laughing harder every time he was tilted so precariously it seemed like he might fall to the ground.

Walking forward a few steps, she hid behind a post and watched, mesmerized, as Killian played with the boy, her heart clenching in her chest. He'd been alive for hundreds of years, but he'd never been a father, had he? She wasn't sure. But he certainly looked like he was enjoying himself.

She shook her head. He'd backed off because he thought it was what was best for her son, she was sure of it now. But why didn't he let her decide? Did he think he was being noble by sending her back into the arms of a man who left her alone and in prison?

Emma stood there a moment longer before turning and heading back towards town. Every time she felt angry at Killian for backing away, images of his happy face holding a dark-haired, blue-eyed boy filled her mind, and she sighed in resignation.

The next morning, there was another coral rose at the door, and David placed it in front of her breakfast plate as he passed her on his way to the kitchen without saying a word. She stared at it, but continued eating her breakfast.

He had broken the pattern now - two days with the same message: desire. _I want you._

Wednesday morning it was the same thing, and again on Thursday. _I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you_. David continued to deliver the message without adding any words of his own, and Emma was grateful for that. It helped her to sort out her own voice from the noise, and as the days passed the message her heart was sending her became clearer and clearer. She was ready to take the leap, but she was still wary of the fall.

Friday morning, she woke to the sound of her alarm, got up, and took a shower. When it was time to get dressed, she spent a full minute in front of the closet, looking over the options. She finally decided on a blue silk blouse and black pants. She even curled her hair a little, and as she looked over her reflection in the mirror, she decided she was satisfied with the effect.

When her foot hit the landing at the bottom of the stairs, she heard a knock coming from the front door. Seeing as no one was around, she crossed to the door and opened it.

Standing there was a young man in a uniform, holding up a bouquet of flowers and reading from the tag. "A delivery for a...Miss Swan?"

This was an interesting development. "That's me, I'll take them. Thank you," she said as she collected the flowers, turning and shutting the door behind her.

It was a beautiful arrangement of flowers, the majority of them being coral roses, but accented by small white clusters of flowers with a lovely rich fragrance. She recognized them immediately - they were freesia, one of her favorites.

She put the vase down on the table and pulled out her phone, typing in "flower meaning" and "freesia" into the web browser. She pulled up the first hit that came up in the search results. "Trust," she said aloud, to no one in particular.

He wasn't sure that she'd believe him, even though he spent five days telling her he wanted her, Emma mused. So he was asking her to trust him. She had to smile at that a little. Perhaps she really was an open book, to him at least.

Looking over the arrangement, she noticed a small card tucked into the flowers. She opened it and stared curiously at the lines of rich black scroll. It read, " _I hope I've made myself clear, darling. You are my heart's desire, trust me. ~ KJ_ "

She felt butterflies in her stomach, and tingles all over her neck upon reading his carefully constructed message. He wanted her, and it was completely unnerving. She'd never felt this way before.

The day passed quickly, and as the afternoon shifted to evening, she became more and more nervous. She tried to stick around the loft after dinner and help with the dishes, but it was Henry who finally pushed her out the door.

"Go," he said, giving her a not-so-gentle shove. "You've got this, Mom."

She turned to glance at him behind her, his face lit up with joy and somehow, it made her feel a little bit joyful, too.

~/~

Killian's heart was aching. He knew that a show of patience was usually rewarded greatly, but he was starting to lose hope. Every day this week, he tried to show Emma how much he wanted her, but he hadn't gotten so much as an eye roll in response. She was ignoring him completely, and it was torture.

He finally decided to up his game and send her a real, custom bouquet, hand selected by him and delivered by the florist. Nothing much had come of it however, seeing as he'd spent the entire day on the ship with a bunch of children, without so much as a thank you in reply. At least taking care of the Lost Boys gave him something to occupy his time, his days spent laughing and playing like he hadn't done in centuries.

Resigning himself to the fact that she may never come around, he lay atop a blanket, looking up at the stars. It was left out after he had given the boys their nightly lesson on star mapping, and he found he quite enjoyed the peaceful solitude that surrounded him after the day of noisy activity. Folding his arms behind his head, he stared up into the sky, his thoughts his only companion beneath a canvas of inky blue.

It was quiet in the harbor, little noise except the sound of the boat rocking against the dock and the occasional clang of a bell. That was until he heard the sound of boot heels making their way up the gangplank, and he immediately sat up, looking for his sword. He needn't have worried, however, as he must have been hallucinating. Because he thought he saw one beautiful, brave, and strong Emma Swan standing before him.

He blinked. "Emma?"

Through the dim light of the lone lantern he had lit, he could see her smiling at him. He must certainly be hallucinating now.

"Hey," she said softly, and his heart hammered in his chest. She was most assuredly real.

She motioned with her hands. "Don't get up. Can I join you?"

"Of course," he said, scooting over on the blanket.

She came and sat beside him, looking up into the sky, and he immediately grabbed a cushion to place behind her. Entranced, he noticed she was wearing a lovely blue shirt that brought out the color of her eyes as he tried to make out her expression in the darkness. Her hair cascaded down her back in lovely loose ringlets, and she had never looked more beautiful to him than she did in that moment. For once in his life, he was completely dumbstruck, so deep was the spell she had cast over him.

"So, I-" "I wondered-" They both tried to speak at the same time, and then laughed softly at their folly. He ducked his head bashfully, feeling completely exposed to her, and noticed she did the same.

He smiled, nodding his head that she should go first.

She breathed deeply before she turned her green gaze on him, making his heart flutter.

"You told me once that I would have to make a choice," she said, not breaking the gaze.

"Aye," he said, nodding his head again, the anticipation of what she would say next leaving him speechless.

"I didn't choose Neal," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"You didn't…?" he asked, suddenly breathless, as he searched her face.

She shook her head. "No. I choose you. I came here to ask you out...to dinner or something."

Killian felt his heart stop before it just about beat out of his chest, the joy bubbling up within, manifesting itself in a huge grin that spread across his face.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you out?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I should've known you'd be old-fashioned given your age. What are you, like 300?"

"Curses and Neverland may have given me experience, but as you can see, I've retained my youthful glow," he said with a ridiculous flamboyance that had her rolling her eyes again. She gave him another genuine smile, and he knew without a doubt that he would never get tired of such a glorious sight.

"Alright, Swan, I happily accept. Though I do feel like I owe you an invitation," he said, scratching behind his ear.

"No, Killian," she said his name slowly, softly, and he quite liked to hear her saying it after so many years of being Hook. "I owe you. Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

She looked incredulous. "For the flowers, and for finding me a place to live. For taking care of a group of misfit children and being an all-around stand up guy." She glanced down where her hands were tangled together, and her face grew serious. "For letting us have a shot at being a family, even if it didn't work out."

 _Ah! You're quite perceptive, darling, aren't you?_ he thought, as he met her gaze.

She inched a bit closer to him, their bodies turned towards one another.

"Most of all, thank you for being patient with me," she said so quietly he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

He wanted to tell her he'd do all this for her and more, he'd go to the end of the world for her, but he knew instinctively it would be too much too soon.

Instead, he sat there, staring into her eyes, in awe of this magnificent woman who had turned his life upside down, even if she had to hold a knife to his throat to accomplish it. As much as he wanted to just bask in her gratitude, he couldn't help but think of what had happened the last time she had thanked him, and his eyes were drawn to the pink bow of her lips. He saw her eyes travel the same path on his face, and he leaned forward slightly, just enough to convey a silent invitation.

As if in slow motion, she bent forward until her lips reached his, falling softly atop his mouth, claiming his soul. It took him a moment to react, but then he was moving against her, tangling his hand into her hair and drawing her closer. Their first kiss had been all heat and passion, but this one was sweet and tender, an expression of longing, desire, and certainty. " _I choose you_ ," he heard her say again, and he felt it in her kiss, in the sureness of her movements.

She opened her mouth and allowed him in, and he was positive now that they were floating to the heavens, everything else dropping away besides himself, the girl, and her magical kiss. The feel of her lips and tongue moving against his made him dizzy as he breathed her in, moving closer, relishing the feel of her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. When they finally broke apart, they leaned their foreheads together and they smiled, drinking each other in as he stroked the soft skin of her chin.

"You are worth waiting for, love," he said earnestly, savoring the moment.

She smiled with a sheen in her eyes that he'd never seen before, and she held onto him, stroking her hands over his neck and shoulders.

He was just about to lean in for another kiss when he heard a shuffling noise behind them, and a "Killian? Are you up here?"

Little Jasper was walking towards them, rubbing his eyes as his pajama pants dragged across the deck.

"Jasper, lad, what are you doing up?"

"I heard a noise and I think there's a monster under my bunk," he said, his bottom lip sticking out.

Killian sighed, rising to his feet. "Come on, then, let's go chase the monster away so you can go back to sleep!" He turned towards Emma and smiled apologetically, saying, "I'll be right back."

Jasper's eyes widened when he recognized Emma sitting there, and he waved at her. "Hi, Emma!" he called. She waved back.

Emma smiled at them as he took Jasper by the hand, and took him back to the stairs leading to the crew's quarters.

He got Jasper tucked back into bed, allowing him to wrap his arms around his neck tightly for one last hug (which he suspected was what the boy wanted more than someone to chase the monsters away). He was growing increasingly fond of the little lad, especially when he was sleepy and affectionate. That taken care of, he made haste back to the deck of the ship, the smallest amount of fear remaining that Emma would disappear into the night.

He sighed in relief when he saw her blonde hair still shining in the moonlight, her arms wrapped around her knees as she gazed up at the stars.

"Sorry about that, love," he said as he sat down beside her.

Pressing his luck while he still had the courage, he wrapped his arm around her and drew her into his side, holding her close. She was soft and warm, and he could smell her honeyed fragrance filling his nostrils. He felt a strong sense of contentment wash over him, so glad was he just to be allowed the contact. Though he did glance down at her lips, wondering if she would let him kiss her again before the night was over.

"'Snoproblem," she said, looked up at him with a mixture of affection and something like pride. "Did you manage to chase all the boogey men away?" she teased. Her hand came to rest on his thigh, and his skin burned under her touch.

"I'll have you know, Swan, that I am quite the adversary of boogey men of all shapes and sizes. I will not tolerate such beasts aboard my ship!"

She laughed at him then, and he felt the warmth of her laughter all the way down to his toes.

Her turned towards her, gently nudging her nose with his own as he took her hand.

"So, tell me, love. Was I worth waiting for?" he asked in a sultry voice, giving her his most flirtatious smile.

She considered him, looking over his face and bringing her hand up to stroke softly at his brow.

"That depends," she said, giving him a provocative smile. "Are you going to kiss me again?"

Killian nearly choked in surprise, but managed to maintain his composure.

"It would be my pleasure," he answered, cradling the back of her head as he drew her to him. He pressed his lips to hers, reveling in the ability to kiss her freely. She responded with passion, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as her warm breath blew across his cheek.

He knew he was a goner the first time they kissed in Neverland, but tonight it was confirmed for him all over again. His heart belonged to Emma and no other, so completely was he enamored of her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go.

Much later, when they had managed to stop kissing and decided to call it a night, he walked her to her car.

She held onto his hand, playing with his fingers. "So, is tomorrow too soon for our date?" she asked, smiling coyly.

"Not at all. In fact -" he pressed a kiss to her lips, then put his mouth against her ear, whispering. "Tomorrow sounds perfect."

When he pulled back, her expression spoke of shared secrets, and he wondered what other sorts of secrets he and Emma might be sharing soon.

"Until tomorrow then," she said, reaching up to kiss him again.

"Tomorrow," he echoed, kissing her back.

She turned away, grinning, and opened the door to her car. She was just about to get in when she turned back towards him. "Oh, and Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"Wear something snazzy. We're going to dinner."

He raised his eyebrows at her, biting his lip. "As the lady insists!" he said, walking backwards.

Watching as she got in her car and drove away, Killian couldn't wipe the grin off of his face if he tried. His sense of accomplishment at winning her heart rivaled just about anything else he could be proud of in his life. He had some things to do tomorrow, but only one thought took precedence in his mind. _What sort of flower should he bring the lovely lady tomorrow?_

* * *

 ** _I should probably have clarified before, but this is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I may be enticed to write an epilogue, but this was all I had planned for this story (in fact, it was supposed to be a one shot!). Many thanks to startswithhope and lenfaz for their encouragement and direction on this fic._**


End file.
